moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt: Series One Trading Cards
Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt: Series One Trading Cards are the first series of trading cards relating to the Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt app and the sixth series of cards overall. Each pack contains 8 cards (with 350 cards in total) of varying types; Moshlings, Rox, room items and food. They can be pre-purchased from the Egg Hunt webpage or Amazon, exclusively. It is uncertain whether retail purchase will be possible. The gimmick of the series is that each card unlocks the content it shows; for example, if one were to get Jeepers, they would be able to scratch the scannable code to unlock Jeepers in the Egg Hunt app. Description 350 monsterific cards to collect, featuring ULTRA RARE cards. Special cards UNLOCK Moshlings, Rox, room items and more in the Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt game. Goopendous! Every pack contains 8 cards, including Moshlings and an ULTRA RARE card! Can you COLLECT them all? FAQ What is the difference between Trading Cards and My Moshling Cards? Trading Card packs feature various monsterific cards, many of which feature scannable codes to redeem Moshlings, Furniture, Decorations, Food and Rox in the Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt mobile game. Some cards feature special secret codes to unlock Ultra Rare Moshlings. My Moshling Card packs contain 5 cards featuring the special personalised Moshling you have adopted in game, with a code that lets your friends unlock YOUR Moshling in THEIR Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt mobile game. What if I get a card I already have? If you get a card that you already have or one that you don’t want, don’t scratch the panel! Hold on to it because if one of your friends gets a card you want, you can swap with them! So if you’re lucky enough to get two of the same Ultra Rare Moshling, you can keep one and swap the other for a card you don’t have. Swap-tastic! How do I unlock the stuff on my cards in the Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt mobile game? Scratch off the silver panel on the back of your card with a coin. Then make sure your Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt mobile game has permission to use your device's camera. Then when you’re in Buster’s Sanctuary, tap the icon on the top right hand side of the screen and choose the scan feature. Make sure your secret code is in the square displayed on screen, and within a few seconds your item will unlock. Can I scan the same code more than once? Once a code has been scanned, it cannot be used again. To scratch or swap? The choice is yours! Trivia *The original release date was May 24th, however the series was delayed by a week to May 31st. Gallery EH card 20 Rox series 1.png EH card 50 Rox series 1.png EH card 70 Rox series 1.png EH card 90 Rox series 1.png EH card 250 Rox series 1.png EH card Black Pearl series 1.png EH card Circus Window series 1.png EH card Doyle series 1.png EH card Dr. C. Fingz series 1.png EH card Fiablo Fiasco series 1.png EH card Fifi series 1.png EH card Flumpy series 1.png EH card Glob series 1.png EH card Gracie series 1.png EH card Haunted Floor series 1.png EH card Jungle Door series 1.png EH card Moshisaurus Body series 1.png EH card Mr. Tea series 1.png EH card Popov series 1.png EH card puzzle 002 series 1.png EH card puzzle 005 series 1.png EH card puzzle 016 series 1.png EH card puzzle 052 series 1.png EH card Rodeo Machine series 1.png EH card Scrumpy series 1.png EH card Shambles series 1.png EH card Spicy Dragon Rolls series 1.png EH card Strawberry Clam Toast series 1.png EH card Themepark Fudge series 1.png EH card back series 1.png EH card puzzle back series 1.png Descriptions Category:Merchandise Category:Egg Hunt